Rage and Love
by ragamuffin009
Summary: Album fic based on American Idiot by Green Day. Loosely follows the plot of the anime. AU some out of characterness. Sorry. ShikaTema ChoIno NaruHina KibaHina hinted SasuSaku. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, THE SEQUEL IS OUT! READ IT!
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

A boy of about seventeen, wearing an old orange sweatshirt, hung upside down from a fire escape. "Hey, Shikamaru," He called, startling the inhabitants of the alleyway.

"And just who're you, kid?" Asked one of them. He had extremely spiky light brown hair.

"_Kid? _I'm the same age as you, fatass!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Now you've done it-" He was interrupted by the bellows of his best friend, Chouji, whom he was lying next to.

"I'm not fat! I'm just chubby-"

"I was enjoying a great nap-"

"And big-boned-"

"Well, okay, it was more of a Ritalin-induced stupor, but-"

"Shut up, all of you… I'm trying to smoke here…" Said a red-haired boy with the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead. "What's your name and business with us?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, datte bayo. You guys are… The Saints, right?"

"Two of 'em," Shikamaru replied lazily. "We're, ah, in the market for a third member currently…" He yawned and stretched.

"Cool, datte bayo. So, uh… Mind if I hang out?"

"Sure, I don't care."

Chouji took out a bag of chips and began eating them noisily.

"Eeew, Ino, look at all that garbage someone just left in that alleyway! Someone should take it to the city dump where it _belongs_," said a girl with short pink hair pretentiously. Groans erupted from the alleyway.

"Not _them _again… How troublesome…" Shikamaru glared at the two girls at the other end of the alley.

"Hey," Chouji said menacingly, "You guys ain't wanted here. Especially _you._" He spat, directing the last comment at Ino. They didn't budge. Sakura whispered something into Ino's ear and laughed. "That's it! St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway!" He ran at them insanely, pulling out a switchblade. "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed.

"Uhh… That normal, datte bayo?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to Gaara, who nodded. "Okay, whatever." He said, shrugging.

"Hrm… I think I know you…" Shikamaru looked Naruto up and down. "Did you used to go to school around here a few years ago?"

"Yeah, but I dropped out in freshman year… Hey… Why aren't you guys at school?" Naruto replied.

"You kidding?" Shikamaru said, laughing. "None of us've been in school for months." He laughed some more as Chouji came back, putting away his switch.

"Heh heh… I love scaring those freaks." He took out a package of dry ramen, crushed it, then ripped open the sodium packet and poured it in.

"Can I have some?" Naruto asked, making a grab for it. He missed as Chouji swiped it away.

"Hell no, kid. Get your own." He started shoveling it into his mouth.

"I keep telling you, I'm your age!" Naruto tried to jump for the package, but failed miserably.

"Hello, boys!" Came a voice from behind them. Naruto swung around, ready for a fight. Nobody else paid any mind to the girl standing in the back of the alley.

"Temari," Said Gaara, taking a drag.

"Hey, Tem," Chouji said through a mouthful of ramen.

Shikamaru greeted her in a slightly different way, by grabbing her around the waist and kissing her. Chouji continued eating the ramen, awkwardly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed. Gaara took another drag. "He's been bothering me again," he said, in a very disaffected voice. Temari broke away.

"Way to ruin the moment, little brother. Look, can't you just ignore him?" She said, exasperatedly.

"Fuckin' hate him… I will _not_ go to school," He dropped the cigarette on the ground, but did not bother to stamp it out. Shikamaru looked up at the sky, bored.

"Clouds," He said, staring up.

"Yeah," Said Temari and Chouji, also leaning back and watching the clouds. Gaara had a coughing fit. Nobody paid attention.

_'That must be normal,'_ Thought Naruto. He didn't pay any mind either. They lay there the whole day, passing around cigarettes and unlabeled alcohol that Temari had bought from a liquor store that often forgot to card. The Saints welcomed Naruto as a disciple, like Gaara and Temari.


	2. Side stories and past conflicts!

Hobey ho folks! Is me, Muffin! I don't care about R&R, frankly. Word of type is much better. Hehe, just wait for the bazillion back stories… you'll love this, promise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru woke up and looked at the clock. He groaned and crawled out of bed. "Pants…" he muttered, finding a pair and putting them on. He looked in the mirror. He was wearing a mesh top, a green shirt, black jeans, and a pair of grey Converse. He spiked his hair furiously and applied eyeliner. Two onyx hoops hung from his ears.

Gaara slid off of the roof. He tore one of his fishnet arm bands on a stray nail. "Damn," he said, although he didn't particularly care. His jeans were tight, and his brown boots went over them easily. He put on a black t-shirt and more eyeliner over the previous day's. Temari came out from the kitchen and threw a cookie at him. She was wearing purple fishnet tights, a black mini skirt, a pair of black Converse, and a purple tube top.

"Hello, little brother. No sleep again?" She asked, though she knew the answer was yes. Gaara had a bad case of insomnia and spent most nights on the roof. He nodded and munched on the cookie.

Naruto rolled off the park bench, thus waking up. "Nice wake up call, datte bayo." His jeans were ripped, his shoes were worn, his black t-shirt with a red spiral had several holes in it, and his orange jacket was almost too small for him. He was homeless and out of school, and that's how he liked it. End of story.

Chouji looked up from his sketch pad. "Whoa, sun," He said, surprised. He also had a little bit of insomnia. He grabbed his white scarf and green jacket and ran out of the house in his old tennis shoes. He opened a bag of potato chips and waited for Shikamaru, who actually owned a car. The three of them had matching earrings. Shikamaru, Ino, and he, that is. He wished they didn't, at least, he wished Ino didn't. _'She might have changed hers, actually…'_

Meanwhile, Ino was in English class, fourth period. She was glad to be back in school. _'Those idiots can run around out of school and not get into college, for all I care. I'm doing something with my life,' _She thought. She had stopped wearing all black, gotten all of the dye out of her hair, and was sporting perfume and lip gloss. She was wearing Vans, blue jeans, and a purple shirt. She couldn't feel more normal if she'd tried, and that's how liked it. That's what she kept telling herself.

At locker break, Sakura approached her and pointed to a boy with teased black hair, grey ripped jeans, and a blue and black shirt. "Look! It's Sasuke Uchiha! He's soooo cute," She cooed. _'Yeah, _"so cute,"_ if you want to put it that way…" _ Thought Ino. She just nodded in agreement. Sasuke was leaning on a locker, looking very… _angsty._ He got up stiffly, pulled the fire alarm, and walked through the front doors. Ino could see him getting in a black car and peeling out of the school parking lot.

"Does he… Do that a lot?" She asked Sakura, who nodded.

"Every once in a while. He comes back the next day. I wish he'd just stay here, but he never listens. Oh well, he's cute, right?" Ino smiled and nodded, again. God, school was boring.

Neji arrived on the street corner at the same time as Lee. "Find anything?" he asked his large-browed friend. They were in the city, along with their friend, Ten-Ten, to try and make a living for themselves. Lee's job was to find a cheap hotel for them to stay in until they could rent an apartment.

"No luck, Neji," Lee said, hanging his head. "Hotels are really expensive in this city." Ten-Ten ran up to them, waving her hands wildly.

"I can't find any good jobs, guys," She said sadly. Neji sighed.

"We'll have to look again. Split up and meet back here in two hours." It was tough being the leader, especially when you were leading a pair of fools. They ran off in different directions, looking for a cheap apartment, cheap hotel rooms, and well-paying jobs. _'We'll never make it here,' _He thought pessimistically.

Shikamaru's car rolled up to Chouji's house about an hour later. Chouji was on his fifth bag of chips. "Hey, St. Jimmy," Said Shikamaru, "What do you wanna do?"

"Dunno," Chouji said, getting in. They called themselves the Saints. Shikamaru was often called the-

"Jesus of Suburbia,"

"Huh?" Said Ino, who had been spacing out.

"I _said,_" Sakura spoke exasperatedly, "I don't like how your friend calls himself the Jesus of Suburbia. It's disrespectful towards God."

"They _aren't_ my friends," Ino snapped, "Especially _him._"

"Okay, sorry. No, really, I'm glad. He's a lost cause. They all are. Like, that homeless kid who dropped out in ninth grade. Or the one who dropped out of twelfth grade when we were sophomores. They're_ hopeless_, all of them."

Kankuro sneezed.

Gaara was a junkie. Name anything, he was on it. Nobody else cared. They were on it, too. He had things to do, you know. He didn't want to go anywhere. Not while he had things to do. Things. In fact, one of those things was sticking out of his arm right now. Nobody else asked. They had things to do, too.

"Temari," Jesus said, speeding down the street like he owned it.

"Huh?" Jimmy said, opening yet another bag.

"She could be a Saint."

"Could."

"What do you think?"

"If you want to chance another relationship with one…"

"Shut up. Ino was a mistake. Never again. Temari is different. She isn't troublesome, like _her_."

"Okay then. She's a Saint. You know, you should thank Gaara for introducing you two."

"Aw, he just did it to get her out of the house."

Temari's cell phone rang. "Please don't be…" She muttered as she picked up. "Hello?"

"Please get a job," came her brother's voice from the other end.

"Damn it Kankuro, I can take care of myself! I'm _older _than you!"

"Can you take care of _him _too?"

"Like you care! Now leave us alone!"

"Get a job."

"Argh!" She slammed the phone down. "Why can't he just leave us alone, or at least die?"

Sasuke drove. And drove. And drove. He drove into the city. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. He was going to find him. And kill him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! w00t! I love this story. Fun times. Kankuro is a persistent biotch. I loves him. :D


	3. Introducing: Whatsername

Narrator: The cure to crack is popsicles.

Author: Why would you say a rediculous thing like that, you troublesome woman?

Narrator: Don't mind her, she takes on the characteristics of what she's writing.

Author: Shut up, I'm hungry.

Narrator: Chouji!

Author: **Are you calling me fat?! Rrraaaah!!**

Narrator: Yep, Chouji.

* * *

"There," Said Naruto, pointing.

"_Her?"_ Chouji said, incredulously. "Whatsername? C'mon, Naruto. You can do… Erm… Hotter than that."

"Shut up, fatass! What do you know about girls anyway?"

"More than you, _kid_!" Chouji replied, retaliating to the 'Fatass' comment.

Naruto was pointing at a girl with short, black hair, who was wearing a yellow sweater and jeans.

"Besides," said Chouji, sobering up, "Look at the _company_ she keeps."

Sakura and Ino got out of the car she was standing near. Chouji snarled at them. They glared back.

"Brings back _foooond _memories, don't it?" He growled at Ino. She glared again. It brought back memories all right, this parking lot. _Fond_ ones, not so much.

Meanwhile, in the 7/11, _things _were happening. Not the Gaara type of things. Shikamaru and Temari _things._ Chouji was giving them plenty of time to themselves. He'd accidentally walked in on Shikamaru with a girl once. Not a pretty sight. Never again. He gave them about a half an hour. He shut his eyes and walked into the store. "You'd better be decent!" He called, almost waking up the store clerk.

"Keep your pants on," Called Jesus from the back of the store.

"No, _you_ keep your pants on. I'm coming back there."

He heard a lot of rustling noises as he rounded a corner. He grimaced and walked forward.

Nothing.

"Come on, you!" He dragged his best friend into the bathroom.

"Umm…" Temari said, imagining bad things happening in there.

"We're not _doing _that!" Came Shikamaru's voice from within the stall.

Chouji took out spray paint, chalk, and markers. The wall was his canvas. St. Jimmy was in his element. Jesus grinned. He liked seeing his friend happy. It rarely happened these days. They began their work. "I hate how they do that," Jimmy said, drawing a red spiral to symbolize their latest disciple.

"Yeah," Jesus replied, writing the words 'rage and love' repeatedly.

"We just finished, and they hire a bunch o' Mexicans to clean it up. Honestly."

Kankuro sneezed.

Chouji scrawled 'St. Jimmy' across the wall. Then, he picked up a razor blade from the sink. He slowly cut his hand open, letting the blood flow freely. He clenched his hand and slammed it against the wall. He turned to look at Shikamaru's work. He shook his head. "You have _no _artistic talent. You need to give it some flair."

"Aw, whadda you know. Come on. Temari's waiting." They walked out into the bright, fluorescent lights of the 7/11. Temari was drinking a Slushie. When she saw them, she ran up and kissed Shikamaru.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"A little… decorating," Jimmy replied, grinning like a madman.

"Oh," She said, looking into the stall.

"Third time this month," Jesus said, looking slightly disappointed.

"And they just keep painting it over," Jimmy said, taking a bag of, (you guessed it) potato chips off of the shelf and ripping it open.

"Well," Said Temari, smirking, "If they paint it over enough, there won't be any space left in the room!"

The Saints laughed.

Gaara coughed.

Neji frowned. "He's late."

"He'll be here," Ten-Ten said, referring to Lee. A second later, he came running up, waving a cell phone wildly.

"Look at what a strange man gave me on the street! A cell phone!"

Neji and Ten-Ten looked at each other. "Uh, Lee..." Ten-Ten began.

"Wait, Ten-Ten, it is not how it looks! He said he could help us! He knew us all by name!"

"And that's a reason to trust him, is it?" Barked Neji.

"It has info on a lot of cheap hotels," Lee said, trying to appeal to him.

"Like... Adresses and prices and ratings and whether or not they have hot tubs?" Ten-Ten said, her eyes misting over.

"Um... Actually, yes. it does."

"Fine. We'll try one. But if one thing goes wrong..." Neji said, threateningly.

"It will not, I promise!"

"Let's just go then."

"Yeah!" Lee and Ten-Ten hugged him.

Later on, Chouji was reviewing old sketchbook pages. He paused at an old comic he had long since stopped drawing. "Can't believe I ever based characters on... especially in _that _situation..."

Shikamaru lit up a cigarrette. "Hey Temari..."

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Do you miss your mom?"

"Of course I do... Kankuro does more though..."

"I'm glad I'm rid of my dad."

"That's different," She said, getting peeved, "Your dad's still alive!"

"Yeah, but he might as well be dead. I haven't seen him in years."

"He's still alive, though! I don't think you know how it feels when someone close to you dies!"

"Yeah, I do... and, hey! What do you mean? You were three!"

* * *

Author: Sorry about that little outburst, folks! Allow me to introduce my partner in crime...

Narrator: Me!

Author: You'll be seeing a lot of us, so get used to it!

Narrator: Hell yeah!


	4. What's Sakura up to?

Author: I think this is one of my favorite chapters... That aren't too depressing.

Narrator: I dunno, I knd of like _that _chapter...

Author: Who _doesn't _like _that _chapter?

Narrator: True.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke pulled over in a broken-down looking neighborhood. _'Where are you hiding, Itachi?'_ He thought, slowly drifting into sleep…

"Why are you pulled over in a bad neighborhood, alone, past midnight…" Said someone, leaning on his car, "With no toothbrush, it looks like?"

"Why are you leaning on someone you don't know's car past midnight?" Sasuke retorted.

"Well, then, allow me to introduce myself, _Sasuke_. My name's Kakashi Hatake."

"How do you know my name?"

"I taught you English in ninth grade, although… You probably don't remember, considering how often you skipped my class…"

"..Oh…" Said Sasuke, still not trusting, "I think I do remember now… That one day, the teacher with the ponytail subbed your class…"

"Ah, yes, Iruka. He's a good friend of mine."

"…"

"…"

"So…"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell are you leaning on my car?"

"Well, I thought you could come stay at this hotel I'm at. I'll pay for your room."

"…Okay… But if you try anything _weird, _I'm leaving."

"What do you mean, '_weird'…_?"

"Nothing."

Gaara opened his trench coat.

"Can I interest you in a… Alarm clock, camera lens, rubber band…?"

"That's _my _alarm clock!" Chouji yelled, swiping the clock out of the coat.

"So what," Said Shikamaru, "You don't need it anymore."

"Gaara," Temari said, taking a drag, "If you need money for crack that bad, you should get… a job."

"You sound just like _him,_" Gaara pouted.

"Well, fine, I'll say it again for him: _Get a job!_"

Meanwhile, on a highway somewhere, Kankuro fumbled with his car radio. "What the hell was _that…_? Sounded like someone saying…"

"Ino-Ino-Ino-Ino-Ino!!" Sakura came running down the hallway.

"Yes…?" Ino said, closing her locker.

"Guess what?"

"What is it? Spit it out already!"

"Okay. Okay. Whoo… I'm having a meeting at my house today. It's a little club that I put together. Hinata and Kiba and… some other people are going to be there. Would you like to come?"

"Mm… Sure, I guess. I don't have anything else to do."

"Neat! I'll tell them. Be at my house at six. Bye!"

Naruto walked in, glumly. "She's with Whatshisface again…"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto," Said Chouji, "I heard that bitch Sakura set 'em up. She probably doesn't even like him."

"Bet she does, datte bayo…" He pouted.

"Nah, couldn't be," Chouji put his hands behind his head. As he did so, the sleeves of his sweatshirt lifted slightly.

"What are… those… from?" Said Naruto tentatively. He was referring to the long, pale scars running across St. Jimmy's wrists.

"Oh, those? I did that a long time ago. I'm over it now though." He grinned.

"_Those?_" Jesus said, craning his neck. "What _those_?"

"These _those._" Jimmy lifted his sleeve.

"And… When did you do that?"

"During a really bad time," Jimmy said, cryptically. At least, from Naruto's point of view.

"I thought you promised me and… _Her…_ That you wouldn't do anything like that again after…"

"It was a _really_ bad time. I'm over it, remember?"

"…Yeah… This sort of thing is just too troublesome for me to worry about anyways."

Sakura tapped her foot. "Would everyone please come to order? The meeting is about to begin!"

"What is this club for?" Ino whispered to Kiba.

"I dunno, but I don't like it. C'mon Hinata, let's _go._"

Hinata shifted. "N-no... Um, Kiba-kun, I don't think we should... it isn't polite..."

"Awww, I'm bored, and this kid said we could hang with him, huh?"

"What kid...?"

"He was blonde, with an orange sweatshirt."

"Oh... Okay... Um... Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes?"

"We, uh... Have to leave. Prior engagement."

"Fine... Fine... But you're missing out..."

"Good-bye, Ino-chan..."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, it... just means you're my friend."

"Oh. Okay, bye." Ino smiled. _'Are you really better off without them...?' _She shook her head. _'Of course I am,' _She thought, _'Of course I am...'_

St. Jimmy was having doubts.

_"I thought you promised me_ _and... Her... You_ _wouldn't do anything like that again after..."_

_"Promised me and... Her..."_

_"Her..."_

"Oh my god..." he said, coming to a realization, "She's single now!" He grinned wildly. "Time to start a new page!" he flipped a page on his sketchbook and began drawing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: I looove Chouji...

Narrator: I looove Shikamaru...

Author: Yeah...

Narrator: Yeah...


	5. The Jesus of Suburbia

Author: This is a short chapter in which some characters realize how stupid they are.

Narrator: And some of them do even stupid-er shit!

Author: PS: Some diologue was taken directly out of the Jesus of Suburbia music video. I want you all to know, that in Ino's defense, she was drunk.

Narrator: ...That kind of makes her seem worse.

Author: ...Umm... Kiba sucks!

Narrator: -slaps forehead-

* * *

Kiba grinned. "You know, you're all right, Naruto."

"Yeah, I am pretty great, aren't I?" Naruto said, leaning back.

"I could really get used to hanging with you…"

"By the way, what's up with your accent?"

"I'm from Vermont, asshole."

"Oh. Okay then, 'ttebayo." They smiled. Man, they hated each other. They both liked the same girl. The only reason Kiba was dating her instead of Naruto was that Sakura had set them up, and Sakura didn't like homeless kids who dropped out of school and hung out with the likes of Shikamaru. Kiba was just some punk from Vermont, and Naruto was just some punk from California. Hinata liked only one of them, and it wasn't Kiba. Of course, neither of them knew that.

"Rarf!" Barked Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

"Control your annoying dog, Kiba!" Yelled Naruto as the dog bit his ankle.

"Hey, he isn't as annoying as you are!"

* * *

Ino was not having fun. She was sitting in Sakura's house, bored out of her mind. Sakura was droning on and on about some arbitrary thing that had to do with Shikamaru. _'I'm getting sick of this…' _She thought. What she really wanted was to be with Shikamaru and Chouji again. They were such good friends a few months ago. _'If only we didn't have that stupid fight, then I wouldn't have to put up with this billboard brow.' _

"_I you with him."_

"_Saw who?"_

"_Don't FUCKING lie to me."_

"_What do you want from me, Shikamaru? I'm fucking him."_

"_What was I to you? ...WHAT THE FUCK WAS I TO YOU?!"_

"_A friend... Someone I loved... And a fucking memory. A beautiful fucking memory."_

"_Know what? I don't love you. You don't even get to be a memory."_

_"Nice fucking tattoo, then..."_

They kissed, then. She felt it. He walked away, but...

_"...Fuck you!"_

_"Oh, what, you're gonna come after me?!"_

She was crying. He got her up against the wall.

_"F-fuck you..."_

_"You... Are just a fucking pair of tits. That's all you've ever been to me."_

She struggled to get out of his grasp. He dropped her and stormed away...

And that was that. Chouji sided with Shikamaru, but only because Shikamaru got to him first. _'It burns me up!' _Thought Ino, clenching her fists. Chouji was both her _and_ Shikamaru's best friend! Why did he side with _him?_

"_I-I'm sorry Ino! I j-just don't believe you!"_

"_Chouji… But…"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

After that, Chouji acted as if they never were friends in the first place. Ino didn't understand. After all the three of them went through, it was over in just one day. And when she went back to school, Sakura wanted to be her friend. _'Too bad I forgot what a fucking arrogant bitch she is! I guess that's what I get for dropping out…'_

* * *

"Cat," Said Chouji, noticing the orange streak that came from the doorway, "I feel conflicted. About all sorts of things. What I'm doing… It isn't good, is it?"

"Mrow," Said Cat, sitting on his bed.

"I feel like shit. But when I try to stop, I feel worse… It's really cutting into my social life."

Cat turned her nose up and trotted out of the room. "You think so too, huh? …I think I need help… But… Who'd help someone like me? No, not me... Who'd help St. Jimmy?"

* * *

"Oh man, my life is so fucking _boring!_" Shikamaru said, spread out on a couch.

"What's the matter with _you_?" His mother said angrily.

"Your face."

"Oh, well, it must be easy sitting there, all high and mighty, the king of shit mountain."

"Shit mountain, that's exactly what this fucking place is. This disgusting house, that we live in. You know what the sickest pert of it is? You come in here every goddamn morning and give me the same, _sick_ look."

"What look is that?"

"You look at me, like _I'm _the loser."

"Oh."

"And you sit there, with your fuckin' scratch off lottery tickets, you think, 'Oh, maybe, maybe tomorrow, it's all gonna change.' You're never gonna fucking ge the right-

"Are you done? Who gave you the right to start shit? What are you, Jesus, nailed to that couch, suffering for my sins, and _I'm_ the loser… that makes you the _son_ of a loser, you fuckin' moron." She put her cigarette out on a paper plate of food on the coffee table.

"You're _pathetic._" He flung the plate at her and stormed out of the house. "Who the hell does she think she is?! I am Jesus. _I am Jesus!" _He screamed at nothing. He got into his car and screeched out of the driveway, heading towards the 7/11.

* * *

"Oh, Lee! I love it here! Next time you get a cell phone from some guy on the street, I'll never doubt you for a second!"

"Why, thank you, Tenten," Lee said, blushing, "I-"

"They have _chocolate_ _hot tubs!"_ She dived in. Neji and Lee glared at each other.

"What do you think you're doing, Lee? Tenten's _mine. _I'm the strong leader. I've been supporting her from the _start. Fool!" _Neji spat.

"Well, then, Neji, what was that she just said? Tenten likes me; I am the one who is nice to her!" Lee retorted. Sasuke was brooding in a corner, watching the whole scene.

"How pointless," He sneered, "It doesn't matter which one she likes, they'll fight anyway."

"I know," Said Kakashi, being fawned over by girls wearing the hotel uniform, "But it's fun to watch!"

"Dirty old man."

"I'm 27!"

"Yeah, I'm 17, so shut up."

* * *

Temari sighed. "I'm kinda bored. Everyone's just sitting at home, the lazy bums. What about you, Gaara?"

"Nuh."

"Novocain, again? Jeez. You're no fun." She pouted. "You're worse than Kankuro, you know. At least he wasn't so constantly drugged up he didn't talk. Honestly."

"Quit comparing me to Kankuro... Nither one of you are my siblings..."

* * *

Kankuro sneezed. "All right, this is getting annoying. Why am I sneezing so much?!" There was no answer. Nobody liked him, and everyone left him. As far as he was concerned, they were all out without him, having fun. Not that he cared…

Oh, who was he kidding? He cared, he cared so much! He probably cared more than anyone else! Two years of this, two years with not a single person to talk to! '_Enough is enough!' _He thought, _'I hate my life, and if it doen't improve from this shit... No. I'm living. I'm gonna live and prove HIM_ _wrong. I live... and will live... for me!'_

* * *

Author: For future reference, you will find out who Kankuro is talking about.

Narrator: That made little sense, what you just said.

Author: I'm not going to tell them now! Wait for him to tell C-

Narrator: Dumbass, don't spoil it!


	6. Are we the Waiting unknown?

Author: this is the longest chapter of the entire story.

Narrator: it also gets Kankuro involved in the main plot.

Author: actually... The main plot pretty much started last chapter.

Narrator: true.

* * *

Shikamaru spilled a little of the slushie on the floor. Nobody noticed, so he poured it out as he walked. He took a bag of chips off the shelves and threw those out behind him, then tore things off the shelves. He continued in this manner of stress-relief until he was thrown out by the manager. "Like I care," he scoffed. He yelled at nothing, "I DON'T FUCKING CARE, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T CARE!"

* * *

Chouji woke up in a sweat, panting and gasping for air. He looked at the clock. It was midnight. His dream… It was still vivid in his mind. He stared at the ceiling. _'I need to tell them about it,' _He thought, _'then maybe I can stop having these nightmares. But not yet…' _He got up and put on his green sweatshirt, and picked up the phone. He dialed a number that he knew by heart, but hadn't called in months… Then hung up after one ring. He dialed a different number while hitting himself in the head for even _thinking_ of calling Ino.

"…Guh… Hello?"

"Hi, Temari, it's St. Jimmy."

"Oh, hey… You know it's the middle of the night, right…?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering what your brother's address is."

"Gaara lives here, you know…"

"No, I mean the other one."

She sounded more awake now. "Why do you want to know _his…_?"

"I… I Just do, ok?"

"Fine… I'm fucking… asleep… But he lives in the city… East 12th street, I think…"

"Thanks."

"But you don't have a car…!"

"Don't worry about it. Bye!" He sat down on his bed. "It's not that far to the city… About an hour's walk… And then I'll ask directions from there..." But before he could go, he fell asleep.

* * *

Hinata sat down on the bench, holding her head. She just needed time to think. It was a beautiful night, and she couldn't sleep, so she went for a walk in the park. Suddenly, what she thought was a pile of newspapers moved and fell of the bench. She squealed and jumped up, only to see an unexpectedly familiar face. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, hey Hinata. This is, kinda, my bed…" He said, a little embarrassed.

"Naruto-kun, you… Sleep on a park bench?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh, no! You can… Well, I guess that'd be okay, if…"

"What is it?"

"Well, it would be all right if you, maybe… Slept at my house."

"What?"

"I have a lot of extra rooms, because my parents are out of town, and… My cousin moved out a long time ago…" She pushed her fingers together.

"So I can stay at your place! But… What about _Whatsisface_... Kiba?"

"Well, actually… Kiba had to go back to Vermont."

"What? That's grea- I mean, that sucks, dattebayo."

"…Not… Not really…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, um… We kind of… Broke up…"

"Why?"

"Because… I like s-someone else."

"Oh… Who?"

"N-No one…"

"Well, I guess I'm staying with you then!" He grinned, and they walked back to her house. When they got there, Naruto stood, gaping. "This… This is _your_ house?"

"Um… Yes, it is…"

"I always thought this place belonged to some white old man who owned like, six companies! You never told me you lived in the _mansion!_"

* * *

Ino's alarm clock rang. It was seven in the morning. "Why are you ringing on a Sunday, you retarded machine?!" She punched it. "Grr… Might as well get a move on." She took a shower, got dressed, and did her hair. She applied her makeup, using more black and purple than she usually did around Sakura. "While big forehead's away, the Goth look's okay…" She said, laughing at the little rhyme she'd come up with. "What am I gonna do today…? It's a Sunday, so Sakura's at church for three hours. I know, I'll drive into the city, and hit that café that I used to go to all the time with… That guy. Yeah, I'll go there." She got into her car and drove for about five minutes, until she saw someone walking that she never thought she'd see. "Um," She said, rolling down the window, "Chouji? Do you need a ride?"

He scowled. "Not from _you._"

"Come on, it looks like you're going into the city. I am too, see?"

He looked around quickly. "All right, fine."

'_For someone who hates me, he sure was quick to agree…'_

He got in. She started driving again. "So, why are you going there?" He said nothing, just looked down and played with his scarf.

"Ino…"

"Yeah?"

"…Nothing." Then, she thought of something.

"Chouji?"

"Mm…?"

"When you got into the car…" her eyes narrowed. "Were you looking for something? Or… Were you making sure _Shikamaru _didn't see you?" He looked up. It looked like he was going to… Or that he was…

"Oh my God, Chouji, are you crying?!"

"Y-yeah," He said, tears pouring down his face, "I just… I missed you… And yeah… I was looking for Shika… It's stupid, isn't it? Why am I… So afraid of him s-seeing me with you?" Ino was shocked. She hadn't seen Chouji like this in two years, after his mom died. Well, it wasn't as bad as _that_, but ever since, he'd been louder, and… Called himself St. Jimmy. That was already his nickname, but his _personality_ had changed.

"Was it… This whole time, was St. Jimmy an act?" He nodded. "It was just an act… I believed it! Chouji, you're still the same person you were two years ago! So drop the St. Jimmy thing! It isn't healthy to bottle up your emotions like this… You're still… My best friend, you know." He looked at her.

"Still, after all the things I said to you?"

"Of course! Look, everyone gets in a fight at some point. It's all right."

"I wasn't mad… But then, you were hanging out with Sakura, and…"

"Oh, jeez. I don't even _like _her. I don't know why I'm hanging out with her."

"All that shit she said to me, and there you were… with her. I thought you must have hated me."

"…I… I just don't know. But I don't hate you…" He sighed.

"I'm going into the city to see Gaara's and Temari's brother."

"What? Why? Isn't he that… Jerk with purple hair?"

"I get the feeling he's different from when he was in school. They keep complaining about how he's always telling them to get jobs, so, I thought, what the heck?"

"So… what you're saying is… You want to change?"

"Yeah. See my hands?" she looked down, and noticed, for the first time, that they were shaking. "They're shaking like mad. Have been for a week, now. Know why?"

"No, why?"

"It's a withdrawal symptom."

"You mean you-"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Chouji! How could you get mixed up in that?"

"Easy… Gaara hooked me up."

"But-Why?"

"I'll… I'll explain later." He had stopped crying now. In fact, he was sort of happy to have someone to talk to about it. None of his other friends knew he was trying to quit. He wanted to keep the image of St. Jimmy when dealing with them… He just didn't know why.

They arrived in the city. "So, where are we going?"

Chouji struggled to remember what Temari had said just before he fell asleep. "…East… East something… Was it… East 12th street? Yeah."

"But what number?" Ino asked. Chouji started laughing. A lot.

"I have no idea!" He laughed some more. "I didn't ask!" Ino started laughing too.

"We'll just have to check every apartment!"

"I guess so!" For a moment, it seemed just like old times… Save for one boyfriend/best friend. But then, they snapped out of it. "If you have your cell phone, I can call Temari… She doesn't know your number. As long as Shikamaru isn't there it should be fine…"

"Yeah, I do. Here." Ino handed him the purple phone. He dialed the number.

"Hi, Temari. It's…" He paused for a second. "Chouji." Ino smiled a little.

"Hi… Did you call me last night or was I just dreaming?"

"Yeah, I did… Do you remember why?"

"Yeah, you were asking where… My brother lives."

"But you only gave me the street."

"Oh, sorry. It's 42 East 12th street, apartment 3A."

"Thanks, ok, bye!" He said quickly and hung up.

* * *

"Wait! Why do you need to know- He hung up on me!"

"Who was it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was Jimmy, but… I don't know this number."

"Let me see." He took the phone and looked at the screen. Then he put the phone down, slowly. "I know this number. It's _her_ number."

"Whose?"

"Ino. My ex-girlfriend. The one we hate. We _hate _her! Why does Jimmy have her _phone?!_" He yelled, punching the wall.

"Even weirder, why on earth does he want Kankuro's address?"

"What?!"

"He was asking me where my brother lived."

"Something is seriously wrong here, Temari. And I'm gonna find out what."

* * *

"So… This is it," Said Ino, looking at the names of the people who owned apartments in the building. "There it is; Kankuro. Apartment 3A… Huh," She pointed to another name on the list. "Do we know someone by that name?"

"Iruka Umino… It seems familiar, but… I don't know,"

"Well… Shall we go?"

"I guess so." They walked up the stairs until they reached the third floor. Chouji took a breath and knocked on the door.

Kankuro was having his day off. Apparently the people who owned the café were religious, because it was closed on Sundays. So that was why Kankuro was asleep on his black couch in front of a television, which was tuned to Spike TV. The last thing he would have ever expected was company. Which is why, when he woke to the sound of knocking, he had no idea what was going on. "What the hell is that noise? Knocking? But I paid my rent this month… Or was that last month? No, it was this month, I think. I might have just dreamed it, though… if that's the case, then I should probably answer the door and pay the man."

Chouji got ready to knock again. "Maybe he isn't home right now," said Ino, "Maybe he's at work or out or something?"

"Maybe," said Chouji. He knocked, and the door opened to reveal…

A guy with extremely messy dark brown hair and eyes of the same color, an unshaven face, and wearing a pair of old jeans and no shirt. There was a tattoo on his right bicep. It was a strange purple pattern of lines that wrapped around his arm, just below the shoulder. He looked downright bewildered to see a pair of teenagers standing outside of his doorway. _They _looked downright bewildered to see _him,_ so he assumed the most obvious reason for them to be there:

"You've got the wrong apartment." He tried to close the door, but Chouji stopped him.

"No, we don't. You're Kankuro, right? We came to see you." Kankuro stared blankly.

"That's me, I guess… But… Why? And…" He peered at them. "Do I… Know you two?"

"You should," said Chouji, grinning, "We're friends with Gaara." He squinted at them.

'_This is it,'_ thought Chouji, _'He's remembering us.'_

"Sorry, drawin' a blank." He grinned.

"What?!" said Ino. "We went to school together."

"I don't know, but… You _do _seem familiar."

"So… Can we come in?" Chouji said.

"Oh, shit. Yeah, come on in…" Kankuro said, stepping aside. "Sorry about the mess, I don't generally… Actually, I've never had anyone else here before. I don't talk to people all that much, either, so if I seem rude or something, I'm sorry." Chouji and Ino stepped onto the grey carpet.

'_Mess,_' thought Chouji, looking around the room, _'This is worse than MY room.' _The floor was littered with empty bottles, clothes, dishes, cigarette butts… _'Wait, empty bottles? But he can't be older than twenty…' _Kankuro noticed Chouji staring at the bottles.

"Look, I'm lonely, all right?"

"How old _are _you?"

"I'm nineteen. How old are you guys? …And more importantly, _who _are you?!" He felt like a complete idiot to have not asked before.

"We're both seventeen. I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"And my name's Chouji Akimichi."

"And you say you're friends with Gaara?"

"More or less," muttered Ino.

"So… Why are you here?"

Chouji took a breath. "Okay, it all started two years ago when my mom died, and I got really depressed and did all sorts of things to myself that I can't undo, but then I decided that it wasn't helping me so I decided to become this awesome guy called St. Jimmy that didn't get sad over anything, even when someone called me fat, and it worked for about a year and a half but I'd dropped out of school and my friends broke up and they were fighting and I couldn't take it so I turned to drugs but it only worked for a while but now it's really fucking me up and I'm having these fucking nightmares and shaking and I can't stop."

Ino and Kankuro sat there, staring. Kankuro was the first to speak up.

"Oh jeez, what makes you think I can help? Take a look at my life-I fucked myself over, bad. I should be in college right now, yet here I am."

Ino spoke next, her face full of concern. "Chouji… Chouji, I… Didn't know."

"Didn't know… What?"

"The whole St. Jimmy thing. I… I'm sorry." Chouji looked down.

"It's all right Ino; it really isn't your fault." Then, Kankuro thought of something. He turned to Chouji.

"You said your mom died?"

"Yeah…"

"You probably already know this, but… My mom died too."

"And mine," Ino spoke up, "She died a long time ago." Kankuro looked up, and then gave a little sad laugh.

"I guess we all have something in common."

"That reminds me of something you said, Ino," Chouji said, sadly, "About us being in the same boat."

"Yeah." They all smiled, then looked away quickly and frowned, but then looked back and grinned again. "So," she said, trying to change the subject, "What were you saying about fucking up your life?"

"Well," said Kankuro, "I dropped out of school, so I couldn't go to college, and now I have a shitty job and a shitty apartment with a piece of shit car."

"It can't be all that bad," said Ino.

"It is, in fact, it's worse than it sounds. I… Haven't actually had anyone to talk to in years."

"But what about that girl you were dating in school? You were always with her, what happened? Did you guys break up?" Ino asked, not paying attention to Kankuro's face, which was looking unhappier by the second.

"Ino," said Chouji, "Stop." He was looking at Kankuro.

"Huh?" She saw his face. "Oh."

"We didn't break up," said Kankuro, ominously, "But I'm not seeing her anymore." They didn't push the subject. "So… Are you guys going together or something?" Chouji blushed like mad.

"What? No, no. We're just friends," Ino laughed.

"Y-Yeah, just… Friends," Chouji said, though, Kankuro noticed, he didn't sound too happy saying it.

"Well, anyways… Oh, crap. Do you… I dunno, want like a drink or something?" he said, awkwardly. Ino giggled.

"You really _haven't_ had anyone over in years!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"All right," said Shikamaru, "Where the fuck is he?!" He was in Chouji's room. "He's always either here or with me! Why isn't he here?!" He saw the sketchbook lying open on Chouji's bed. "Last time he wasn't here…" He looked at the page it was open to. It was dated "Easter Sunday." It was actually a poem instead of a picture. They were written with good handwriting, maybe calligraphy. It read:

"Starry nights, city lights coming down over me.

Skyscrapers, stargazers in my head.

Are we the Waiting unknown?

This dirty town was burning down in my dreams.

Lost and found, city bound in my dreams."

There were pictures of people, and as Shikamaru looked at it, he realized that the pictures were of Ino, Naruto, someone with pink hair… And himself. _'Pink hair,' _he thought, _'That can't be Sakura…_' He flipped to the most recent page, dated "Just a few days ago." He stared at the date for a while, trying to figure out when that meant. The page was filled with a drawing, but it looked more like something out of a horror movie than the "Are we the Waiting" one:

It was a broken down alleyway. There was a fire escape, and it was melting into a puddle that was on fire. There were matches all around, and holding the matchbook was a shadowy figure, that was also on fire. It was heavily inked in black and red, and claimed that, "Saint Jimmy is reincarnated from the Jesus of Suburbia." This puzzled Shikamaru, as St. Jimmy and the Jesus of Suburbia were two completely different people. Chouji and himself. Reincarnated? That couldn't be possible, because A. He wasn't dead, and B. He and Chouji were the same age. On the back of the page, in hastily scrawled writing, it read: "May 7: I hid it. Hopefully I'll never have to see _that thing _again; it's just too creepy. This may be the last time I'll see dad for a while."

"What the hell is going on here?" Shikamaru was reeling with questions. "St. Jimmy, next time I see you I'm gonna kick your ass for leaving me in the dark like this!"

* * *

Chouji sneezed. Kankuro laughed. "I don't know what it is about this place, but I sneeze all the time."

"Are you sure it isn't just someone talking about you?" Ino smiled.

"Yeah, right. I ain't superstitious, Ino."

"Whatever, but next time you sneeze, call me, 'cause I'll check to see if anyone's talking about you, and then we'll see who's superstitious!" She handed him her cell phone number. Kankuro saw the look on Chouji's face and smiled. Or was it more of a smirk, as if he knew a little secret?

* * *

Author: oooh, big fuckin' secret.

Narrator: Ino is so fuckin' oblivious.

Author: Ahh, the naivety of youth.

Narrator: They're _older than you _in this story.

Author: ...Well, anyways, hope the length of this chapter didn't cause your little reader heads to explode!


	7. A Point of View

Author: I had fun writing this one.

Narrator: Sorry for the wait.

Author: I promise you'll like this one!

* * *

Kankuro handed us the coffee. "Sorry, I don't have anything to put in it," he said, sitting down on the worn couch. "I like it black."

Ino grimaced. She'd always hated plain coffee. I drank it anyway, trying to be polite. That and I needed the caffeine, considering I'd slept three hours in the last week.

"It's kind of ironic, considering I work at a café, making all these weirdly named espresso things that barely have coffee in them," he said, grinning, "God, I hate that job."

"So, why do you go?" I asked. It was a simple question. But Kankuro just sat there, staring.

"…Because… How else would I get money?"

"My dad sends me checks when he's away on trips," I said, "to buy food and stuff." This was true. My dad was away most of the time, on 'business trips.' I wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, though. It worried me a little.

"And my dad pays for everything," Ino added, "even my car." Ino's dad was cool. He spoiled her a little, I think. But, then again, they did have more money than us.

"In case you haven't noticed," Kankuro growled, "I don't have a father."

"Yes, you do," Ino said, confused, "Gaara said-"

"Gaara said what? Did he say how I got thrown out when I was sixteen?! Did he say how every moment I spent in that house was spent fearing for my life?! Did he say how... How..." He stopped short. He was panting. "I don't have a father."

"I get it," I said quietly, "sorry." Whatever happened, he didn't want to talk about it. We all have stuff we don't want to talk about. I decided to change the subject, and fast. So I said the first thing I could think of…

"You got any chips?" I asked, stomach growling.

"...Yeah," said Kankuro, getting up. He looked like he was glad to have an excuse to leave the room.

"Note to self," said Ino, after he'd left, "Never, ever, _ever_ take up the subject of fathers with Kankuro."

"Did you see his face?" I said sadly, "He must have been really hurt... By his dad."

"Do you think he beat him or something?"

"Maybe."

"_'Every moment spent fearing for my life_'? It sure _sounds_ like he did."

"But Gaara and Temari never said anything about it..."

"That isn't something _I'd _want to talk about. Would you?"

"...Well, no... But I can't imagine my dad doing that."

"Mine either."

"I guess we'll never know how he feels," I muttered. We sat on the couch, awkwardly.

Every nerve, every cell in my body was screaming, "TELL HER YOU LOVE HER! KISS HER! DO SOMETHING!" Adrenaline was pumping through my veins faster than it ever had before. My heart was going a mile a minute. My palms were drenched in sweat. I was sitting next to the girl I loved...

And I was too much of a coward to even say a single word.

Kankuro came back with the chips, and seemed determined to get off of the previous subject. "So," he said, handing me the bag, "Tell me about this 'Saint Jimmy' thing."

I sighed. Here was something I didn't even want to think about, let alone explain. But, I felt I owed it to him, so…

"Basically," I began, "I first came up with it as a nickname, and a tag. You know, for graffiti and whatnot. But then... After mom... You know..." I looked down. "I just felt like I needed to become someone else. So St. Jimmy, I was."

"And we thought it was pretty cool, Shikamaru and I," Ino jumped in, "and I wanted to be a Saint too. And we decided that Shikamaru was going to be our leader..."

"The Jesus of Suburbia," I concluded. Kankuro nodded.

"It sounds cool. It probably was, until you started your..."

"Life of Crime," I suggested. _'Oh God, now I'm quoting IT by accident!' _I thought, horrified.

"Right. Then you realized that St. Jimmy wasn't that great."

"Exactly!"

"And so, you came to me... But I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Yeah, you can. You _are_."

"What? How?"

"You're giving me someone to talk to. And I'm sure you need someone... Someone to talk to."

"...I guess that's true," Kankuro said, a smile spreading across his face, "You don't suppose the three of us are... Friends?"

"I think so," Ino said, "I think we are friends."

"Why not?" I said, grinning.

Talking to them was great. Oh, man, I'd missed Ino so much. She was such a great girl…

"Well, lookit that," Kankuro said, looking at his digital alarm clock after a few hours of talking, "It's eleven."

"I guess we oughta leave then." Ino got up to go.

"Nah, you can just sleep here. Less trouble, right?"

"Yeah! I mean, if you don't mind," I said.

"Of course not. We're _friends,_ right?"

"All right then!" Ino plopped back down.

Kankuro was positively beaming. I was too, but I guess, for a different reason.

* * *

Author: Worth that four day wait.

Narrator: You said it.

Author: Well, the big secret's out: ChoIno is our fifth pairing in this one!

Narrator: So cute.

Author: ...

Narrator: ...

Both: -Grow Devil horns- We're so evil!!


	8. Insert Chapter Title Here

A: Short chapter.

N: Filling in a few gaps.

* * *

Shikamaru left the sketchbook where he found it. He looked around quickly, trying to make up his mind. Should he do what he was itching to do-go through the entire room? Or should he do the right thing, and leave? "Fuck it," he said, and opened a drawer. There was nothing interesting or unusual in it, just a bunch of pens and some tape.

The second one he opened had a wide array of knives, all of which were so clean it was as if they'd never been used. But Shikamaru knew better. He recognized the black switchblade St. Jimmy had pulled on Sakura and Ino the week before. There was a rag nestled between that switch and a kitchen knife. It was stained with old blood the color of rust. Shikamaru didn't bother making a guess as to whose blood it was.

The third drawer was locked. He looked around the room for a key, and found one inside a black jacket he'd never seen Chouji wear. He carefully unlocked the drawer. Inside were a bunch of pictures. There were a photo of Chouji's mom and another photo of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji at the beach a few years earlier. In fact, many of the pictures were of the three of them. Shikamaru closed that drawer and moved to the closet.

"Look at this idiot," Neji spat, "How did he get elected? War's over oil and we all know it. It's blind faith, is what it is. Religion is dead, but the rednecks and morons need something to follow. Just look at Germany during World War II, it's the same thing. They all should to follow the American Idiot right to hell."

"Dude," Said Tenten, "you just compared the president to _Hitler."_

"So I did," he replied, "so what?"

"So, Bush is _not_ Hitler, or anywhere _near _as bad."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Tenten."

Naruto clicked off the TV. "Man, the world is messed up, dattebayo. The president leading us into this bullshit war, scandals and shit being reported on the news instead of the important stuff, and people buying into it. I don't want to be like that. I don't wanna _be _an American Idiot, 'ttebayo."

"Naruto-kun, I have something you could watch instead… If you want."

"Okay, but what is it?"

"Anime," she said, smiling.

"Chinese cartoons?"

"No. Japanese animation. We can watch it and eat ramen."

"Ramen… I remember St. Jimmy eating that stuff, isn't it, like, noodles?"

"Japanese noodles."

"You're into Japan, huh, 'ttebayo."

"Yes. That's where the "-kun" and "-chan" I'm always saying are from."

"I see. Show me to these noodles of which you speak."

Shikamaru's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Jesus. Where are you?"

"Nowhere."

"It's a great day… Why don't you come over and watch the clouds with me?"

Shikamaru sighed. "All right, Temari." _'Troublesome woman.'_

"Great. By the way, what's up with you lately? You've been so angry."

"…Nothing."

"'_Nothing'_ and '_nowhere', _huh? You sure are descriptive."

"I'm coming, all right? Quit making me sound so troublesome."

"You _are _troublesome. But I love you for it. 'Bye!" She hung up. He looked around the room.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He realized what he had done. He didn't feel bad about going through his friend's stuff, but… "Maybe I should have put stuff back after I was done with it."

The room was a mess. He left through the window.

* * *

A: nothing special.

N: Next chapter soon.

A: Then it really heats up!


	9. A Little Down Time for Jesus

Ino? She was just an ice cube: a temperature in a shape.

Temperature: cold, shape: ugly.

I once fought a guy for her. Over her, actually. In the parking lot of the 7/11. May 2004. Two weeks before we broke up.

She'd been fucking him for a month.

I can't quite understand why, but there was something about that guy that I didn't like.

Then I knew.

Or thought I knew.

I don't know anything anymore.

I thought I didn't like him because I somehow sensed she was cheating on me with him.

But then… I saw him talking to Sakura. Sakura, that pink-haired, smug little bulimic bitch.

In freshman year, Chouji almost killed himself because of Sakura.

Twice.

Chouji… Sakura… Ino… and that guy she used me for. Naruto, and Temari and her brothers. And me. Something….

Something was going on here. Like some force was pushing me to make all of my decisions.

But that's ridiculous. I don't believe in that religious shit, that's why it's so ironic that I'm the…

The Jesus of Suburbia. St. Jimmy. It had something to do with-

No! Nothing weird is going on, it's just hormones, just stress, just the drugs…

Well, then why was Chouji with Ino? And why did he need to know where Kankuro…

I'll go to that café. The one Ino and I used to go to. In the city. It's Monday, it won't be too crowded. I'll clear my head, get some coffee, and try to stay sane.

I'm pretty smart. Nobody said only dumb people dropped out. I'm just lazy… No, I didn't drop out because I'm lazy. I… Don't know why I-

God fucking damn it! I don't know why I dropped out. I just felt like I should. Chouji and I had a crappy day, and I just said, "Are you as sick as this bullshit as I am?" and he said, "Fuck yeah."

And that was that, we never went back.

Ino dropped out with us. And Gaara was already out. When Ino and I broke up, he introduced me and Temari. I really like her. We had plenty of time to spend together. She'd already graduated. We dropped out.

And ever since, Sakura started following us. It was creepy. She kept telling us to go back to school. Chouji, and sometimes me, we would chase her down and threaten her with knives and stuff… It was like a game.

_But this is no game, _something in my head told me; _get out of this town while you can._

And then there was Chouji's sketchbook, lying open on his bed. The last time I found it like that, I found him in his basement. Dying.

He didn't die. After that, Ino and I made him promise. He broke that promise.

But this time, it was different. It had pictures of me and Ino and Sakura and Naruto…

And that weird poem.

_Not a poem,_ said that damn voice, _lyrics. Song lyrics._

I'm confused as hell now.

Song lyrics?!

And my mom. What's her deal?

We're poor. She used to be a…

Well, a stripper. And before that…

A…

Well, anyway, my dad, Shikaku, pays child support, amazingly. I haven't seen him in a fuckin' long time.

Not that I want to. He was a pussy.

He let mom push him around. I don't.

Anyway. We're poor. Chouji's worse off, I think. His dad goes away on long trips to nowhere. And his mom used to bring in some income. She was a model.

She was fuckin' hot.

Ino's dad… Is fuckin' gay. Not really, but he acts like it. He annoys me. He spoils her, too.

Her mom… I never met. She died a while ago. Like, in 1990, way before we met.

Chouji, Sakura, Ino, that guy she used me for, Naruto, Temari and her brothers. And me.

And Whatsername. She hung out with Sakura and Ino… And that Whatshisface. And now Naruto. She never told us her name. So we started calling her that. Actually, Chouji came up with it.

Now that I think about it…

Chouji came up with a lot of nicknames.

_No, he doesn't. He got them all from IT._

What's IT? Who are you? Am I insane?

_No. When he finds IT, you'll understand._

When who finds what?

No answer.

Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Whatsername, Whatshisface, that guy, and me.

Something's happening.

I thought I knew something.

I don't know anything anymore.

Fuck.

I'm getting that coffee.


	10. Insert Another Chapter Title Here

A: There was no explanation needed for that last one.

N: Just Shika being crazy.

A: Do you think it was a bit obvious?

N: Very. You're a 'tard for giving them that much.

A: Fuck damn it. PS **Check out my cousin's penname: **Cheif Kenji (I spell check for him).

* * *

The alarm clock rang. Kankuro groaned. Ino muttered to herself. Chouji said, "Five more minutes, huh?"

Kankuro jumped in surprise. There were _people _in his apartment. Then, he remembered why. His friends. Imagine that. Kankuro had friends.

"I have to get to work, guys," He said, sleepily. He got up and started searching the floor for something.

"Work?" Chouji clambered up and picked up his scarf.

"Some people have to work for a living, Chouji…" He said, exasperated. He found what he was looking for on the floor: A button-up black shirt. He put it on as Ino got up.

"Where do you work?" She went into the bathroom and started putting on her makeup. Purple lipstick, like she used to wear when she had red hair.

"You'll see when we get there," Kankuro replied, grinning.

--------Seven hours earlier--------

Chouji was lying on the floor, black eyes wide open. Kankuro noticed that, while Ino was fast asleep, and he himself was drifting off, that his new friend was completely awake. He sat up on the couch, rubbed his eyes, and asked, "Insomnia?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Chouji rolled over to face Kankuro, who got up and walked to the bathroom. When he came back, he held a pillbox, which he tossed to Chouji. "Sleeping pills?" Read Chouji.

"You're not the only insomniac in the world… Gaara-" He didn't finish the sentence. He choked up at the mention of his little brother.

"Have Temari and Gaara… ever been to see you?" Chouji asked tentatively.

"Not once," Kankuro replied, downcast.

"But you have these pills because… If Gaara did visit, he'd need them… But he never has? You must think about them a lot," concern rang out in the boy's voice.

"Yeah. All the time…" Kankuro slipped back under the blanket, slightly ashamed of himself for showing so much emotion.

-----Present time. Sort of. Present for them, I guess. I shut up and type now. . -----

When they reached the café Kankuro worked at, Ino took one look and burst out laughing. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "I was on my way to this very café yesterday!"

**Readers: Uh-oh. This is the… and last chapter…**

**Author: Yep. That's right. This is the same-**

**Narrator: Back to work! -cracks whip-**

"Shikamaru and I, we used to go here a lot! You work here?"

"…Yeah…" Kankuro was slightly taken aback by her outburst. When they went in, Chouji held the door for Ino. Kankuro smirked again.

Ino and Chouji sat down at a table near the counter. From there they had a decent vantage point of all the customers and employees, and Kankuro making the coffee. The guy at the cash register…

He had a white hooded sweatshirt, khaki jeans, and black Beatle-style shades. There was a sharp glare in his hidden eyes, which seemed to be directed towards Kankuro at every opportunity. Kankuro glared back. They worked pretty well together besides that.

And boy, did Kankuro work. "This is weird," said Chouji, staring at his new friend apologize to a stuck-up guy with a ponytail for 'taking too long,' "And I don't like it. Look at him, groveling before these frickin' yuppies. It's not _right."_

"I know, but what can you do? That's what the real world is like," Ino said sadly.

"The _real world?!_ This _ain't_ the real world, Ino! How can _this_ be the real world? I've been there. It's not all about jobs and money and getting your stupid coffee on time-That isn't life! Life is about friends and… well…"

'_DO IT!'_ Screamed his brain. His mouth finally responded with…

"Life is about love, Ino. And I… I…" He stammered, willing himself to just _say_ it already!

"Hey guys, I'm swamped. How about you go see some sights? You are in the city after all."

"In a minute," Ino said, muttering, "Good coffee."

Kankuro had interrupted at the worst time… Or maybe it was the best time, because of what occurred a few seconds later:

The door opened, making a familiar _ding!_

"_Jimmy?_" Shikamaru said, sighting Chouji at the table. Sitting next to _her._ Chouji quickly stood up. "Having… _fun?" _Shikamaru seethed, not hiding his anger and disgust.

"It isn't like that, Shika. She just gave me a ride yesterday is all!" Chouji exclaimed, trying to hide his blush.

"Of _course,_" he spat.

"Hey… This is him? This is Shikamaru?" Kankuro took a much-needed break to talk to them.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, looking more than slightly annoyed.

"Huh. I thought you'd be taller."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Kankuro."

"What? Temari's loser brother?!"

"_Loser brother?!_"

"Yeah. I want you to leave her and Gaara alone. Is bothering them the best way you can think of to spend your time?"

"No. I have a _job._"

"So, that's the best way then?" He shot all three of them a glare. Chouji shrunk back a little. Shikamaru turned to go.

"W-wait, Shikamaru!"

"Whatever." He said, exiting the café.

"_WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM?!" _Ino and Kankuro roared at Chouji. He looked down.

"He… I… He's just confused right now. He isn't normally like this. I know he sees like a jerk, but he's my best friend. And Ino… You loved him once. Remember? He's really a good friend, I just don't know what's gotten into him lately…"

"The Devil maybe," remarked Kankuro. Chouji looked down. He had looked sad when Shikamaru left, but now he looked… distressed. Ino did something then, that she never thought she'd do.

"Hey, Chouji… Wanna go to the park or something?" He looked up.

"…Are… Are you ask-"

"I'll take that as a, 'Yes Ino. It would be lovely to go to the park with you. Alone.' As if on… a _date._" She said, smiling. Kankuro's smirk spread into a grin so wide, it caused his eyes to close.

"Hey," interrupted the cashier, whose nametag said _Shino,_ "Someone graffiti'd the bathroom again."

"I'll get it," sighed Kankuro. He grabbed a mop and walked into the bathroom, muttering, "Third time this month. God damn it all to hell."

"He isn't a Mexican," Chouji said to himself, "Maybe I should stop graffiti-ing bathrooms. After all, it's guys like that who… Um… I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Let's go, _Jimmy._" Ino playfully pulled him out the door.

Shikamaru drove back to his house slowly and deliberately. He needed time to think…

Chouji was there. And Ino was there. In the same café. At the same time. At the same table. Together. There was only one reason for that.

Chouji using her cell phone. Chouji blushing. Blushing! There was no other explanation. Chouji and Ino…

Were on a date.

And that Kankuro was an asshole. For one thing, Shikamaru was most certainly _not_ short. Kankuro was just taller than him. He _was_ taller than Temari. _"I should have rubbed it in his face that I'm dating his sister,'_ He thought. Yeah, that would have hit a nerve.

When he returned to his house, he stepped into his bedroom to find Temari, Gaara, and Naruto sitting there, watching the small black and white television set, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual about this scene was the fact that Naruto was macking a girl with short black hair, a girl Shikamaru had known for years, but had never actually _known_.

Whatsername.

"Naruto… And… Whatsername?" He said, sitting down on the bed.

"Her _name _is Hinata." Naruto growled.

"H-hello, Shikamaru-kun," Hinata said, nervously pushing her fingers together.

"They're _living together _now," Temari cooed mockingly. Naruto and Hinata blushed and turned away. Shikamaru laid back.

"Good for you Naruto… God, I just wanna sleep." He yawned. He decided to keep the disgusting bit of information gleaned from his little trip to the city to himself. He just didn't know why. Temari lay down next to him.

"Oh, Shikamaru. If my little brother and these innocent minors weren't here I'd fuck you so hard right now…" She said, giving him her patented half-smile. He lifted his head and kissed her.

"Get over it," Gaara muttered, staring at the screen, "I have cake and Blue's Clues is on."

Naruto and Hinata were too busy to talk.

"Young love," said Temari in mock breathlessness.

* * *

A: I finally got those four toghether!

N: Took you long enough.

A: Shut up. I needed to build on Chouji a bit.

N: Oh, ya. Seven chapters of building up. :P

A: I listened to Holiday as I finished this.

THIS IS OUR LIVES ON HOLIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!


	11. The Beginning of the End

A: This chapter is the beginning of the end.

N: You mean…

A: That's right. I've planned IT for next chapter.

N: NEXT CHAPTER?!

A: Yes. IT will happen… In chapter 12.

N: **IT** IS GOING DOWN! SHIT'S GOING DOWN IN CHAPTER 12!!

A: So this chapter will check in with our friends at the magical hotel in the city.

* * *

Once again, he woke up in a cold sweat. "That's it," he said, "I need to write it." He picked up a pen and started writing as fast as he could. When he'd finished, he folded it eight times and put it in the pocket of his green sweatshirt.

Lee and Neji were doing their regular, "Tenten's MINE!" routine, and as usual, Kakashi was watching. But, this time, Sasuke felt different. He wasn't really watching, because it was always the same thing. No, he was thinking. Thinking that he'd been there too long. He should be looking for Itachi. That bastard. He'd wasted too much time here. Besides, he was running out of cash. But when Sasuke voiced his monetary concerns…

Kakashi laughed. "Out of money, eh? Well I guess it's time I told you kiddies… I own this hotel!"

"WHAT?!" Roared Sasuke and Neji, advancing upon Kakashi.

"Hold it boys!" Cried Tenten, shoving them out of the way, "Mr. Hatake," she said, giving the silver-haired man a big bear hug, "Does that mean that we can stay here for freeeee?"

"Oh, yes, that would RULE!" Lee exclaimed, punching the air.

"All right. You guys can stay. For free," he sighed. _'Besides, Tenten squishes her chest against you when she hugs… Who could say no to that?' _Thought the pervy, and apparently, very rich man.

"No, fuck that," said the young Uchiha, "I'm outta here."

"Sasuke," whispered Kakashi, "I know who you're looking for. And I've got people looking for him."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke hissed, "How do you know?"

"Itachi Uchiha. On the night of August twelfth, 1989, killed his entire family in a vicious rampage that stained the streets red. Only one survivor: his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, who attended school not too far from here, in the suburbs, for eleven years, until leaving abruptly in senior year. Had a tiny fling with a certain pink-haired girl, _and_ failed English II twice in a row. Are you set, or should I go into more _private _details?"

Sasuke stood, gaping. "How do you-"

"Do you really think I'd tell you that?"

"Well, no…"

"I do have people on the case right now, so if you could just… Relax and enjoy this nice little hotel free of charge, that'd be great." He smiled.

"…Fine. I'll stay. But only if you promise that if you find him, I'll be the one to kill him."

"It's a deal."

Over the next two weeks, Chouji and Ino visited Kankuro eight more times. They spent the rest of their time (when Ino wasn't with Sakura and Chouji wasn't with Shikamaru) together.

"Ino," said Chouji one day, "These have been the best two weeks of my whole life."

"Mine, too," she replied, kissing him. Kankuro grinned.

"You know," he said, "the second I saw you two I knew you'd be a couple. You guys look so happy."

"I am!" Chouji beamed. He finally had the girl of his dreams. "Oh! You know Hinata, right?"

"Yes," said Ino.

"Who?" Kankuro tilted his head.

"She's one of our friends," Chouji explained, "And she's going out with Naruto."

"Really? I knew she liked him. That's so great for them!" Ino smiled.

"Ino, you have the most beautiful smile of anyone ever," Chouji said truthfully.

"Oh my God, I love you," she said, "you're so cute!"

"I… I love you too, Ino. Oh man, I've wanted to say that for so _long!_"

Kankuro grinned even harder, but behind the grin hid an intense loneliness.

Temari lit up a smoke. She liked to smoke after sex. Shikamaru liked to sleep after sex. He liked to sleep after _everything. _And during everything. Temari could have sworn that he'd fallen asleep during sex more than once. And right now, he was asleep, in Temari's bed. They usually fucked at his place, but his mom was on the apathetic warpath (if that was possible), so they drove the few blocks to Temari's place, and kicked Gaara out.

She loved him, but wasn't sure he was capable of love. But then again, girls matured faster, and she was three years older than him anyways. It was just that he was different from other guys. He was so smart, yet so lazy, and didn't let anything "troublesome," phase him. Until recently, that is. Lately he'd been acting different.

And Temari didn't like it.

"Oh, I just remembered, Sakura wanted to meet me," said Ino, at sunset.

"Oh… Okay," Chouji said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to tell her I'm through with her shit. See you later, okay?" She kissed him and skipped out the door.

"She was your ride, wasn't she," Kankuro said, once again exasperated.

"Sure was," replied Chouji.

"Then you have to call for one, because my car is kind of crappy, and needs many repairs. We wouldn't want you dying on account of my piece of shit vehicle, now would we? By the way, nice jacket."

"'Sokay, I'll get one from Shikamaru. And thanks." he was wearing the jet black one that he'd found on his floor that day he'd come home to a ransacked room.

He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. It rang once, and then all he could hear was screaming. He hung up quickly "Okay, that was his mom, and from what I gather, he's at Temari's house." Kankuro's face fell at the sound of his sister's name. She wouldn't even pick up the phone when he called now.

Temari's phone rang. "Hallo?" She said casually, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"It's Chouji."

"Oh."

He sighed. Just, 'oh.' Not even a 'hi.' "Is Shikamaru there?"

"Yeah, lemme wake him up. Shika… Phone."

He grunted. "Hello…?"

"It's me."

"…Oh."

Chouji sighed again. "Can you give me a ride? I'm at… erm… Kankuro's apartment," he said awkwardly.

"All right. Fine." He hung up. "C'mon, Temari. He needs a ride."

"Oh. Okay." She pulled her skirt on.

They had driven for five minutes before they saw two people walking they half expected to see. "Need a ride?" Shikamaru asked Naruto and Gaara.

"Why not, 'ttebayo?" The climbed in. Nobody talked after Shikamaru explained where they were going, and why. They all knew how Shika felt about it.

Another five minutes passed by. "Stop!" Cried Naruto, gesturing towards a lone figure on a park bench. He got out and hugged the figure. They talked for a minute, then Naruto and Hinata got into the car.

She was crying. And trembling.

"They… they…" She tried to find the right words. "They're going to kill someone!"

"What? Who?" Asked Temari.

"Sakura and Ino!"

"What?" Said Shikamaru incredulously, "I can't believe that. They couldn't kill _anything."_

"But… they have _guns!"_

_

* * *

_A: Next chapter, IT happens... -Sniffles- 

N: Dear God, what have we done?


	12. The Death of Saint Jimmy

"Guns?"

"Y-yes…" Hinata sniffled.

"Calm down, Hinata, I'm sure they won't kill anyone." Shikamaru was keeping a level head about this. If she was telling the truth… She couldn't be. There had to be some mistake.

They reached Kankuro's apartment on East 12th street. Chouji was waiting out front. He climbed into the car, but didn't say anything. They all squished together to accommodate Chouji's… Girth. Naruto gave him a weak smile. Hinata sniffled. Shikamaru gave him a cold glare. Temari shrugged. Gaara stared out the window.

How could he have gotten so distanced from his friends?

Kankuro watched them drive off. He'd caught a glimpse of Temari in the front seat. He sighed. He loved his siblings, yet he knew they hated him. They were annoyed that he kept persisting in telling them to get jobs and for Gaara to go back to school, but he was only trying to get them to not make the same mistakes he did! Why didn't they understand?

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"SHE'S GONNA KILL HIM"

Click.

Beep beep beep.

"What the hell was that?" He put the phone down. "I'm tired… Gotta go to work in the morning." Twelve minutes later, he checked the caller ID. "Holy shit!" he ran out to his car.

They pulled into the parking lot of the 7/11. Chouji had been thinking the whole ride. "Guys," he said, "We have to stop this."

"Hm?" Shikamaru looked up. They all leaned against the car. Hinata was clinging to Naruto.

"We have to stop this. We have to go back to school, or get jobs, or something. I think… No. I'm sure of it."

Shikamaru looked into his eyes. He saw a reflection of St. Jimmy. It wasn't his best friend talking any more, it was someone else.

"We have to stop the drugs. Gaara. Naruto. Shika… Please. We're all just… Fucking ourselves over. Shikamaru, your parents didn't make you who you are. _You_ did. And you can change. We all can. And me…" He took a breath. "I've made so many mistakes. But I'm trying… Oh, man, am I trying to fix 'em."

Click-click.

"So, that's why-"

Bang!

Blood shot out of his skull. His breathing became ragged. His eyes became dull.

Temari gasped.

Hinata started crying again. "I told you," she whispered.

Naruto gaped

Shikamaru stood there, staring.

Ino cried.

Sakura smiled.

Chouji sank to his knees. "I-Ino… Shika…maru…" He fell.

Shikamaru stood there, staring.

"Now, it's your turn, Ino."

Ino pointed the gun in her hand at Shikamaru's head. She was trembling. She bit her lip.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Sakura's eyes had an insane glare to them.

"I…I'm sorry, Shika."

He couldn't will himself to move. He just stood there… Staring.

A car screeched into the driveway.

She pulled the trigger.

"MOVE, KID!" Kankuro roared, tackling Shikamaru to the ground. He clutched his leg, which was gushing blood. "Ohhh, fuuuuck…"He moaned.

"WHY-WOULD-YOU-PROTECT-SOMETHING-LIKE-THAT?!" Sakura screeched, taking a shot with every word. Kankuro's body convulsed every time.

Shikamaru finally moved. He scrambled over to where Chouji lay, and listened for a heartbeat, or breathing or _anything _that would mean his best friendwas still alive.

There was nothing.

Everything was a blur. Temari rushing at Sakura, Naruto saying something about an ambulance… The world was spinning.

"You… fuckin… moron…" Kankuro muttered. "Why… didn't you… gah… move?"

Shikamaru felt himself being gently led away from Chouji's body. He wanted to stay there. He didn't want to move.

No, let me stay with him. He's my best friend. Please, I have to stay.

He wasn't sure if he said any of it. Nothing seemed real. Nothing except for Chouji, lying on the ground. Nothing else was real.

Did he really know anything?

Ever?

The Jesus of Suburbia… What a joke.

When Kankuro woke up, he was lying in a white bed in a white room. Everything was white.

Except for Temari. Her hair was purple. Since when was Temari's hair purple?

Dye. She dyed it?

When?

Then, he remembered.

"Uhn…. What happened?"

"You… Got hurt," She said.

"I know," he smiled, but it hurt, so he stopped. "It just seems like something the patient always says. I feel like I got hit with a rock in the head twenty or so times."

"No, but you were shot seven times."

"Thanks, thanks for that, Temari. Mind pointing out the wounds for me, cause I can't feel 'em."

"There's one right… Here."

"Ow, fuck, that hurts!"

"Sorry… They, um… Want to know if you want pain killers."

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"I… Just don't okay?"

"He's feeling guilty about Chouji," for the first time, Kankuro noticed that Gaara was in the room as well, "He saved Shikamaru, but not Chouji. Just like his girlfriend."

"How do you… Did you… Know about that?"

"I figured it out."

"I… I…" He passed out. Temari sighed and went out of the hospital room.

"He's okay," She told Ino, who was sitting outside the room.

"Oh thank God," Ino replied, "I don't think I could have handled losing him, too…"

That's when Shikamaru walked in.


	13. Tales From Another Broken Home

"Shikamaru." He ignored her. "Shika!" Ino said desperately, "She threatened me! _Shikamaru Nara, _at least look at me!"

"You don't deserve that, you piece of shit," he spat, "You don't even deserve being glared at. Go fucking kill yourself." He went into Kankuro's room. He stopped at the foot of the bed. "Wake up."

Kankuro opened one eye. "So… Come to thank me for saving your life?"

"Just because you took a bullet for me does _not_ make us friends. Just because you're Temari's brother does _not _make us cool. And just because…" He hesitated. "Just because Chouji liked you does _not _make _me_ like you. Got that?"

"All right then, _Jesus_, next time there's a gun pointed at you, I'll remember that you never saved anyone… Not even yourself."

"I should _fucking_ kill you right now," Shikamaru seethed.

"Go ahead, do think I care? Do you think I have that much to live for? _Well, do you?"_

"…"

"Who do you think you are, Jesus nailed to a couch, suffering for the world's sins? Well, here I am in a hospital bed dying for yours! Do you honestly think that _anyone_ gives two shits about you and your little parade of self-pity?! Listen closely, you _arrogant_ son of a bitch. _You're not the Jesus of Suburbia_. The Saint Jimmy is a figment of your father's rage and your mother's love. So don't come in here acting all high and mighty. You are _nothing,"_ Kankuro spat.

"Rage and love? Story of my life. The Jesus of Suburbia is a _lie._" He turned around, nodded at Gaara, who was still there, and walked out. Temari was standing by the doorway. He said nothing, just kissed her once and kept walking. He nodded at Naruto, who was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, macking Hinata. He walked out of the hospital and back to his car.

He drove to the 7/11. He sat there in the car for a long time, and then reached for a bag in the back of the car. He pulled his hood up and walked into the store, not knocking things over, just simply walking. He opened the bathroom door, the very same one Chouji had opened and dragged him into not three weeks before. He ripped down the tape that said, "Wet Paint," on it. The fluorescent light was flickering. He removed a red piece of chalk from the bag, and scrawled, "Saint Jimmy," across the wall right on top of the fresh white paint. He spotted Chouji's razor blade, still on the sink. He picked it up, and stared at it. He cut his hand wide open, grimacing. It stung so badly, he wanted to scream. Chouji had made it look nearly painless. Maybe, for him, it was. Shikamaru clenched his hand and thrust it against the wall.

He left the store and got back in his car. He drove straight home. He ran to his room and started throwing clothes into a bag. His mom waited in the doorway, not saying a word.

He stormed back to the car. She must have realized he was really leaving by then, because she started banging the hood of the car, yelling for him to get out. He did. She hugged him. He pushed her off, and turned back to the car. She jammed two hundred-dollar-bills into his hand.

"Chouji's dead," He said, his voice hoarse.

"What?!"

"He died last night. I'm leavin'. For good." He got into the car.

"You say you're Jesus. But do you really believe it?"

"I'm not. I was wrong," he said, somberly, "Chouji is."

She watched him drive off.

Gaara walked into hospital room. Temari was there, talking to Kankuro.

"Temari, Kankuro…" They looked up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't… Worry about it, Gaara," replied Kankuro.

Temari hugged Gaara, whispering, "You know you're always my little brother." She let go, and turned back to Kankuro, "You too."

"Ironic," said Kankuro, "I get my family back as soon as I lose my friend."

"Maybe," said Gaara.

Ino wept. It wasn't fair. Sakura wanted Shikamaru dead, and that was it. Why did Chouji have to die? She sat in his room in the now empty house. His dad was still away and she couldn't find Cat anywhere. She picked up his sketchbook, and left. She couldn't take being there any more. She went back to her own house to grieve. She really had loved him. She knew he loved her, too. It just wasn't fair. At least Sakura was sent to an asylum. They'd never have to worry about her again.

"Sir," the tall figure dressed in black said, addressing another figure in an Armani suit, sitting across a wide polished desk, "It seems our little client has been incarcerated."

The one in the suit smiled slightly, red eyes showing underneath the shadows of the brim of his hat. "Wait for it to die down… Six months' time ought to do it. Then… You know what to do."

* * *

A: This is the very last chapter.

N: As you can see, there will definitely be a sequel.

A: Or two, or three...

N: Shh, don't say any more. Well, we'll leave you with these parting words:

A: It's comedy, and tragedy. it's Saint Jimmy, and that's my name.

Both: AND DON'T WEAR IT OUT!


End file.
